


Hijack March Madness 2018

by LadyCera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hijack, Hijack March Madness 2018, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCera/pseuds/LadyCera
Summary: Collection of Hijack March Madness 2018 mini fics. Each fic will have individual tags.





	1. Day 2 - Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So day 2 is pretty much a Hijackson fluff fic. Enjoy  
> I wasn't sure what to do for day 1... so I will come back to it.

A creak from the door pulled at Hiccup’s senses. His mind lingered in the void between awake and asleep. He tried but failed to crack open one eye, and a moment later he started to drift back into unconsciousness.

As he drifted away he heard a quiet giggle. His muscles relaxed further into the bed, but something in the back of his mind told him that the sound was a bad sign. The thought was confirmed a moment later when something, or more accurately, someone jumped onto the bed and onto him. His eyes shot open and all the air rushed out of his lungs.

“CHARLIE!!” He heard Jack enthuse. The white haired male jumped on top of him with his hands and knees. Another laugh was heard. “You silly sleepy head. Wake up!”

From the side of the bed another laugh was heard. “No no…” the other Overland twin chimed in… “Hiiiicuup!”

Jack laughed from on top of him again. “Yea Hiccup!! Come with us to candy mountain. It’ll be an adventuuuure… an adventuuure.”

Hiccup used every ounce of his slowly returning energy to look up at the two. Oh gods... They were wearing those stupid hats. He should have known this would lead to disaster. Three days earlier they had been walking through the mall when the twins had spotted matching unicorn winter hats with long rainbow braids trailing down the sides. He should have known something like this would happen. 

Now Jackson was on the bed too, bouncing around along with his brother. “We found a map to candy mountain Hiccup!”

“Come with us Hiccup!” Jack chirped from under a blue hat.

“Come on you guys…” Hiccup begged. He looked blurrily over at the clock, 7:24. “It’s too early for this.” 

“Nooooo…” Jackson said from under his pink hat, adding a horse like sound to his voice as he objected. “You have to come with us to candy mountain!”

“Candy mountain!” Jack chimed while bouncing, his hands resting on Hiccup’s hips causing him to jolt along. “Candy mountain! It’s a land of sweets and joy. And joyness!”

Hiccup let out a disgruntled groan. “Stop it!”

The two paused a moment, and Hiccup cracked one eye open suspiciously and looked up at them. Suddenly Jack cracked a massive grin. “Hiccuuuup Hiiiiiccuupp Hiccuuuuuuup Hicc-“

“ _What?_ ” Hiccup suddenly cut him off.

Jack fought to contain a laugh before laughing out. “We’re on a bed Hiccup.”

Hiccup glared at him a moment before jumping up onto his hands and knees at an alarming speed and tackling the other two. There was a flurry of shrieks and screaming and laughs as the three fell into a pillow fight and eventually collapsed breathless on the bed. Hiccup laid flat on his back a moment before plucking up one of the lost hats and looked it over. “I knew these things were a bad idea,” he said looking the blue hat over.”

Jackson laughed. “Shun the non believer,” He said.

_“Shuuunnn-ah.”_

Hiccup grabbed a pillow and smacked Jack in the face with it, before doing the same to Jackson.


	2. Day 3 - Bulbous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter, but is kinda cute. Features Jack and Hiccup as children.

Hiccup kneeled down next to Jack, his rubber boots that came halfway up to his knees warping slightly as he crouched down in a way they were not designed for. The two small boys where currently in a large puddle across the street from Jack’s house. They had declared it a dreaded swamp, full of monsters and hidden treasure, and Jack was currently holding a large stick and poking it out towards something in some tall grass.

“What did you find?” hiccup asked.

Jack tilted his head to one side, trying to peer into the grass. “I dunno… but it’s big.”

Hiccup stood up, while still bent at the waist and waddled closer to the grass. He reached out an arm and moved some of the grass to the side. “It’s a frog!” he said.

Jack poked the stick closer, but the large frog did not move. “Is it dead?” he asked. The frog was mostly floating above the water, but was not moving, short stubby legs floated just under the surface of the water.

“I don’t know.” Hiccup said, looking around then picking up a broken reed. He held the reed out hesitantly in front of him. When the tip of the reed was mere inches from the creature it let out a loud and sudden croak, the large sack under it’s head expanding rapidly. 

The boys dropped their reed and stick with matching screams and practically fell over trying to turn and flee through the water. When asked later what had caused them to get so wet and run through the water, soaking themselves. One would say they saw a dragon and the other would claim to have won a water fight.


End file.
